<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by MechBull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013210">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull'>MechBull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As the World Turns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, Reid handed Bob his stethoscope and took a job with the Mayo Clinic. Now, he’s back, but it may be too late for him and Luke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to LiveJournal on February 27, 2011 </p><p>A/N: There is some (brief, inexplicit) Reid/OMC in this. Consider yourself warned.<br/>This is for astrolatryae, for winning the Follow-Up contest! I promised a one-shot, which this totally is. It just needed to be divided into several posts for length. Yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Katie Peretti Snyder has sent you a message.</i>
</p><p>Reid read the emailed notification for the sixth time since he received it that afternoon. His mouse hovered over the delete button. It had been almost three years. Almost three years since he had last seen her or talked to her. What could she possibly want? It seemed odd that she even remembered him, and odder still that it had only been a day and a half since he created the Facebook account (under duress from the clinic’s chief of staff who wanted all department heads to have an online presence) and she managed to discover his account in just that short amount of time.</p><p>The time he spent in Oakdale was in the past. That’s where he desperately wanted it to stay. He had moved on.</p><p>What could she <i>possibly</i> want?</p><p>Before he could stop himself, Reid clicked on the notification and read the message.</p><p>
  <i>Hello!<br/>I can’t imagine there is more than one Reid Oliver, M.D., in the world, although I find it hard to believe you actually have a Facebook account. Remember me, your one-time roommate? I hope you are doing well. I certainly am. Jacob has started preschool, and it’s wonderful to have a little bit of free time again, but I do miss him dreadfully of course. Please drop me a line and let me know how you are and how life as the world-renowned head of neurology at the Mayo Clinic is treating you.<br/>Katie</i>
</p><p>Reid didn’t even consider replying to the message. He simply signed out of his account and turned away from his computer. He closed his eyes and swallowed. It was absolutely unacceptable, the way everything just came rushing back in. The fact that a guy he flirted with for a couple months and kissed, what, maybe three times could still manage to make him – he was Reid fricking Oliver. He didn’t <i>pine</i>. He certainly didn’t moon over guys who <i>chose someone else</i>.</p><p>He had moved on. Professionally. Personally. Reid ran a hand down his face as he reminded himself of that. He knew he wasn’t going to get any more work done, though, so he walked out of his office and into the living room. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.</p><p>“It’s Reid,” he said when the person on the other end answered. “Busy?...Come over.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>Peter was sound asleep when Reid slipped out of bed. He had yet to drift off, despite the rather strenuous exercise he had just received. But no matter how blissfully exhausted his body was, his mind wouldn’t shut up. Usually, he was used to that. But <i>usually</i> it was because a case was bothering him, or he had an operation coming up. It wasn’t because a private message on Facebook was taunting him.<p>Reid sighed as he quietly closed the door to his office before flipping on the light. He pressed a key on his computer and waited for the machine to come out of sleep mode. Once it had, he sat down slowly. And then he opened his browser and signed into his Facebook account.</p><p>Reid stared at the screen. He clicked reply.</p><p>
  <i>Hi Katie,<br/>Yes, I remember you. How could I forget? I’m fine. Everything’s fine.<br/>Reid</i>
</p><p>Reid sat in front of his computer, motionless. He recalled a very similar feeling, standing like a statue as he watched Luke and Noah laugh at the table in Java mere minutes after Reid had risked everything. He remembered saying nothing as he watched Luke’s face fall as he concluded that Reid quit Memorial for his own career instead of…anything else. Being physically unable to chase after Luke when he walked out of Katie’s apartment.</p><p>It had been for the best. That’s what he told himself, anyway. Really, Reid suspected, it was because he wasn’t willing to be anyone’s second choice and he certainly wasn’t willing to be rejected repeatedly. Pride was more important than any potential happiness, it turned out.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>For a couple weeks, Katie sent Reid paragraphs-long private messages and posted stupid things to his wall. He'd read them at night, sometimes in the office with Peter asleep in the other room, and other times, when he was alone, by bringing the laptop into bed with him. She was the only one, outside of his colleagues, who contacted him on the site. Every so often, she’d drop in a little piece of Oakdale gossip. Reid pretended to care, hoping for the day she’d finally take pity on him and confirm that Luke and Noah had had their commitment ceremony and were now raising five orphaned African children and making stupidly pretentious movies. Just so he knew for sure.<p>And then one day, she did comment on Luke, but it was nowhere close to what he’d been waiting for. It was completely unexpected, just some casual sign-off after a novel about Jacob’s accomplishments with fingerpaints. Reid’s vision turned fuzzy and there was a ringing in his ears when he read the short closing sentences.</p><p>
  <i>Well, I’m off to the hospital. Luke’s got dialysis and it’s my turn to distract him.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>“This is kind of last minute, don’t you think?” Peter asked casually from where he was still lying naked in bed. He had one arm propped behind his head, and he was looking at Reid with confused amusement.<p>Reid shrugged as he stepped out of the closet. He brought the three shirts in his hand over to his duffle bag and stuffed them in, not really bothering to fold them at all.</p><p>“I thought you said this conference was for idiots pretending to be doctors, who learned their neurology on Mr. Potato Head.”</p><p>“I did,” Reid confirmed. “And it is. I just want to get out of town for a little while.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Peter observed.</p><p>Reid stared at him for a moment. “Get up, get dressed. I have to leave.”</p><p>Peter grunted quietly as he lifted himself to a sitting position. He threw the sheets aside and climbed out of bed. A few minutes later, he was completely dressed, and he walked over to Reid again.</p><p>“You know, if I had a key, I could just lock up after myself.”</p><p>Reid snorted derisively. He glanced at Peter, who had a teasing smirk on his face as well. Peter leaned in and pecked Reid’s chin.</p><p>“You’re coming to my place next time you want an itch scratched,” he called over his shoulder as he left the room. “Gas is too damned expensive.”</p><p>Reid didn’t reply, and as he heard the door close, he stared at his bed. And then, without another thought, he grabbed his bag and followed Peter out of the apartment.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>“Hello.”<p>Katie blinked once. And again. And then she threw herself at Reid with a high-pitched shout. Reid patted her back awkwardly and waited for her to release him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>Reid shrugged. “In Chicago for a conference. Thought I’d pop over for a visit.”</p><p>Katie crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically. “Mm-hmm.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Interesting timing.”</p><p>Reid ignored her implication. “How are you?”</p><p>“Fantastic.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment. “Have you eaten?” Reid finally asked.</p><p>Katie couldn’t stop her grin. “Let’s go to Al’s.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>After dinner, Katie and Reid meandered slowly through the streets of Old Town, talking and catching up. Reid enjoyed himself, and he realized how much he missed her company, although he knew if he ever admitted that, he’d never hear the end of it. Katie had already made several rather obvious comments about his time in Oakdale years ago, about the relationships he had formed and the people he –<p>“Coffee?” he asked as they neared Java.</p><p>The question had the added bonus of stopping her reminiscing about how Bob had treated Reid like he was his protégé. Frankly, he didn’t want to talk about that almost as much as he didn’t want to talk about…anyone else. As surprised as he was to learn that Bob had sent Invicta packing shortly after Reid quit and left town, Reid still resented that Bob had been so willing to throw him (<i>and Luke</i>) under the bus if it meant selling Memorial to a heartless corporation.</p><p>And he was still pissed as hell that Bob had hired Richard Meredith to run his – the neuro wing.</p><p>“Um, yeah,” Katie replied, interrupting Reid’s thoughts. “Coffee sounds good.”</p><p>Reid nodded once, sharply, and turned towards the shop. Katie glanced at him with a smirk, and Reid pretended he had no idea what she was implying. He had a photographic memory, and he had gone to Java every day for weeks, for months. Of course he remembered how to get there. It didn’t mean anything.</p><p>Before they even reached the building, however, someone turned the corner and ran directly into Reid. Instinctively, Reid reached his hands out, grabbing onto the man’s elbows to balance him.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sor - !” The man stopped speaking abruptly and he stared.</p><p>Then he blinked. And then, apparently involuntarily, he broke into the same wide grin that had haunted Reid’s dreams for the last few years.</p><p>“Reid!”</p><p>He was the last person Reid wanted to see. He was the only reason he was in town.</p><p>“Luke.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>Reid scratched a fingernail over the handle of his coffee mug. He risked a glance at Luke, who was holding his own (decaf, no frills) tea in both hands. Luke smiled at him over the rim before he took a sip. Katie had oh-so-conveniently remembered somewhere she needed to be shortly after they (literally) ran into each other, and she took off, leaving Reid alone with Luke. Reid wasn’t sure if he’d ever forgive her for that.<p>“What are you doing in Oakdale?”</p><p>“Medical conference in Chicago. Thought I’d say hi.”</p><p>Luke nodded. “I didn’t realize you still were in contact with Katie.”</p><p>Reid glanced away. He inhaled as he shrugged. “She emailed me a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>And then awkward silence. Reid finally, really looked at Luke. It was very, very clear he was not in good health. He had lost weight, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted and vaguely uncomfortable in his own skin. And yet, he looked unbelievably, irrationally happy to see Reid.</p><p>Reid cleared his throat and glanced back at the tabletop.</p><p>“So, how’s Minnesota?” Luke asked, teasingly adopting an accent on the vowels. “Everything you dreamed it would be?”</p><p>Reid snorted. “In my nightmares, maybe.”</p><p>Luke chuckled as he bent his head forward. Reid couldn’t help but stare. Luke looked up again, slightly licking his lips, and Reid broke eye contact. Luke opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a beep coming from his watch.</p><p>“Oh,” Luke said, as he sat up straighter and turned off the alarm. “I have to go. I – I have an appointment.”</p><p>Reid nodded slowly.</p><p>Luke swallowed. “Dialysis,” he admitted.</p><p>Reid didn’t pretend to be surprised. He simply waited for Luke to speak again.</p><p>Luke glanced away. “I had a kidney transplant when I was younger. Don’t think I told you that.”</p><p>“And it’s failing?” Reid asked quietly.</p><p>Luke shrugged. “Past the expiration date, I guess. I always suspected it wasn’t the best quality one, anyway.”</p><p>Reid was at a loss. And Luke clearly didn’t want to hear any empty platitudes, anyway. He stood up and threw a tip on the table. Then he paused.</p><p>“If…” he cleared his throat. “If you wanted to come along, we could catch up some more.”</p><p>Reid worked his jaw for a moment. He stood.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>It was oddly easy to ignore the machine hooked up to Luke and the technician coming and going. And while the tone remained stilted for a few minutes, they eventually fell back into natural, if somewhat superficial, conversation. Reid had placed his phone on the table between them, with the chess app turned on. He had already beaten Luke twice, with only a few moves, and Luke was laughing at his own inability to compete at all.<p>It reminded Reid way too much of the day, shortly before everything…well, shortly before he left Oakdale. When he and Luke were alone – or so they thought – and Luke had reached out, put his hand to Reid’s cheek and…</p><p>Reid shook his head quickly. He needed to stop thinking about things like that. It was in the past.</p><p>Luke shifted slightly, making a face. Reid watched him for a moment.</p><p>“Need water or something?” he asked softly.</p><p>“Um, I think…yeah. Could you?”</p><p>Reid didn’t bother responding. He merely stood and headed out of the room, looking for a nurse or a vending machine. It took him a few minutes, but he finally managed to run into someone who looked vaguely familiar. Judging by the expression on her face, she recognized him too. Reid hoped that meant she’d actually (and quickly) do what he asked.</p><p>He walked back to the room, his steps slowing as he noticed Luke’s body language. Something had definitely changed since he left.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked, once he was back in his seat.</p><p>“Hmm? Yeah. Um, you got a text message.”</p><p>Reid furrowed his brow and picked up the phone, turning it around so he could read the message still on the screen.</p><p>
  <i>When are you getting back? Insert unsubtle sexual innuendo here. – P</i>
</p><p>Reid deleted the message.</p><p>“Is that your boyfriend?” Luke asked.</p><p>If Reid didn’t know better, he would have thought that Luke’s cheerful, casual voice sounded way too forced.</p><p>“No. I don’t know. Sort of.”</p><p>“Well…I’m glad that you have someone. Sort of.”</p><p>Reid looked up. “That I sort of have someone, or you’re sort of glad?”</p><p>Luke blushed. “I meant – the first one.”</p><p>“Let’s play another game,” Reid said, quickly resetting the app.</p><p>He placed it between them again and waited for Luke to make his opening move. A long pause later, Luke finally selected a piece and touched the destination square. Reid immediately responded. As Luke began to ponder his next turn, Reid glanced up.</p><p>“Speaking of, where’s Noah during all this?” Reid gestured around the room to indicate his meaning. “Your turn, by the way.”</p><p>“I know,” Luke replied, sounding somewhat flustered. He quickly pressed a square. “Noah? I haven’t talked to him in years.”</p><p>Reid moved a chess piece, seemingly absent-mindedly. “Really? I would have guessed you two would have – ”</p><p>Luke pressed a button, and Reid watched as the tips of his ears turned red. “Well, we didn’t. We aren’t. He went off to L.A. shortly after graduation, we made a very half-assed attempt to <i>stay friends</i>, and then…”</p><p>Reid hummed. He pressed a button on the phone. “Your move,” he said.</p><p>“I’m not…I’m not seeing anyone,” Luke said softly, staring at the screen while he took his turn.</p><p>Reid moved a piece. “Checkmate.”</p><p>Luke sat up quickly. He stared at the phone. “What? How…what?”</p><p>Reid fought a smile. Luke exhaled as he looked up at Reid, blinking in surprise and annoyance. “You did that on purpose!”</p><p>“Did what?” Reid asked, smirking.</p><p>“You know, I’m dealing with <i>this</i> every few days. The least you could do is let me win.”</p><p>Reid stared at him, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Right,” Luke replied. “What was I thinking?”</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>Reid knocked on Katie’s door again later that evening. When she opened it and saw him, she smiled widely.<p>“<i>Hello.</i>”</p><p>Reid ignored her tone and stepped inside.</p><p>“How was the rest of your afternoon?”</p><p>“Fine,” Reid said succinctly. “Just wanted to let you know that I’ll probably stick around a few days.”</p><p>“Oh, great.” She didn’t sound surprised. “You’re staying with me, of course.”</p><p>Reid rolled his eyes. “Katie.”</p><p>“No arguments.”</p><p>Reid inhaled and exhaled slowly. He looked at Katie. “OK.”</p><p>“Besides, why else did you bother bringing your bag up here?”</p><p>“I said OK!”</p><p>Katie flashed him a quick smile, then led him through the apartment to the guest room that had been Reid’s for a few months several years ago. It was decorated differently, but it was still familiar. It still felt like home, a small voice whispered in the back of his mind. Reid tossed his duffle bag onto the bed. He turned to look at Katie, who was leaning against the doorframe. She offered him a small, grim smile.</p><p>“It’s pretty bad,” she said softly. “Worse than it looks, even.”</p><p>Reid nodded. “I figured.” He was beginning to realize or perhaps remember there was no point in deflecting when it came to talking with Katie about anything, and especially about Luke.</p><p>“He needs a new one.”</p><p>“No match on a living donor?”</p><p>Katie shook her head. “They tested every Snyder, Walsh and Grimaldi they could get a hold of. And some other completely unrelated Oakdale residents. It’s not so much his blood type, although it’s not the most common out there, but the main problem is a few other markers that are rarer. His history pretty much guarantees he’s lower priority for a, you know, a non-living donor, at least until his condition gets worse.”</p><p>Reid turned away. He looked around the room, as he tried to come up with a response.</p><p>“He’s been pretty down. Today was the happiest I’ve seen him in a long time. I think you’ll be good for him.”</p><p>Reid scoffed. “I can’t help him any more than anyone else can.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>“Hey.”<p>Reid hid his amusement at Luke’s shocked reaction. Luke gaped up at him, mouth open in surprise.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Thought I’d take a walk.”</p><p>“By my pond?”</p><p>Reid pointlessly swiped his foot over the ground several times, as if he were clearing a spot for himself, and then sat down on the dirt next to Luke. He felt a small smile drift to his lips as he stared out over the surface of the water.</p><p>“Is it weird to have a pond named after you?”</p><p>Luke’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t point out Reid’s evasiveness. Instead, he simply said, “It’s not named after <i>me</i>. It’s been Snyder Pond long before I was around.”</p><p>Reid nodded slowly. “Plus, you’re probably used to it all by now. How many things are named Snyder in this town?”</p><p>Luke snickered. “A few. Most notably, of course, the Snyder Pavilion. The best neuro center in the Midwest.”</p><p>“Led by the biggest plagiarizer in the Midwest.”</p><p>“Dr. Meredith? He’s not so bad.”</p><p>Reid scoffed.</p><p>“People don’t run off in tears after talking to him for five seconds.”</p><p>“Being everyone’s friend saves no one’s life.”</p><p>“Besides, someone had to run it.”</p><p>Reid didn’t reply. He could sense Luke sneaking a peek at him.</p><p>Finally, he just changed the subject. “Man, it’s hot out.”</p><p>“Definitely summer,” Luke agreed.</p><p>Reid couldn’t believe it when his mouth opened and he actually suggested, “Wanna cool off?”</p><p>Luke looked at him again, his brow furrowed in slight confusion. “Um…ice cream?”</p><p>Reid nodded at the water. “Swimming.”</p><p>Luke shook his head quickly. “Oh, no. No.”</p><p>Reid stood up. “Why not? The water looks…refreshing.”</p><p>“It…is. I mean, it usually is. I just – ”</p><p>Luke’s voice died off when Reid stripped off his shirt. Reid suppressed a grin and faced Luke again.</p><p>“What’s the problem?”</p><p>Luke’s eyes were focused somewhere around Reid’s sixth rib. He pressed his lips together and swallowed. Then he looked up at Reid, his face darkening with a blush.</p><p>“I’m…in kidney failure.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, I…” Luke broke off quickly, laughing in embarrassment. “I’d prefer for you to remember what I looked like shirtless that morning in the hotel, not – not like this. Silly and vain, I know, but…”</p><p>Reid smiled softly and stepped closer to Luke. He held a hand out, and when Luke grabbed it, he pulled Luke to his feet. They were standing incredibly close now, and Reid could feel the body heat radiating off Luke’s torso.</p><p>“Consider that incentive to get better and all bulked up again,” Reid suggested, even as he reached his hands down to the button on his jeans.</p><p>At the sound of Reid’s zipper opening, Luke closed his eyes and exhaled. Reid smirked, even as his brain screamed at him for being so stupid as to open all this up again. That voice inside his head was getting quieter and quieter the more time he spent away from Rochester.</p><p>Luke opened his eyes again, immediately catching Reid’s gaze with his own. He licked his lips and swallowed. Reid pushed his jeans down as Luke lifted the hem of his shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reid leaned against the nurse’s desk and waited for Bob to look up from the file he was reading. When he finally did, and rewarded Reid with a truly comical double take, Reid grinned. Bob gained control over his facial expression quickly enough, though. He clicked his pen and put it in his pocket, then closed the folder and handed it to the nurse before stepping away from the desk.</p><p>“I heard rumors you were in town.”</p><p>“I heard rumors you had planned on retiring,” Reid replied, coming into step with Bob as they headed down the hall.</p><p>Bob shrugged. “No one here who I would have been comfortable handing over the reins to wanted the job.”</p><p>“So you’re just going to work here forever?”</p><p>“At least until I believe Kim’s threats of divorce.”</p><p>Reid smiled softly. “So, I have to ask you something.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“What’s Luke Snyder’s blood type?”</p><p>Bob cast him a sidelong glance. Reid tried to appear innocent.</p><p>“B-pos,” Bob finally said.</p><p>“B-pos?” Reid’s heart soared, but all he said was, “It could be worse.”</p><p>“Yeah, but best bet is a family member. Lily’s A, and Holden’s O, so they and none of the older kids can donate. And Damian’s AB.”</p><p>Reid took a breath. “Bob. I’m B-positive.”</p><p>Bob turned to Reid in surprise. After a moment, he shook his head. “Reid, there are other considerations. Some other antigens that have been making it difficult to find a match – ”</p><p>“There’s no harm in testing me.”</p><p>Bob sighed. He started walking again. “I suppose not.”</p><p>“Just…don’t say anything to anyone. No point in getting anyone’s hopes up.”</p><p>Bob glanced at Reid again. His face suggested he knew exactly what Reid was doing, but Reid pretended he didn’t understand him. “Let’s get a sample,” Bob said.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>Reid was halfway through his burger at Al’s when Luke slid into the seat on the opposite side of the booth. He flashed Reid a giant smile.<p>“You’re still here!”</p><p>“You sound shocked.”</p><p>“No, I – well, you don’t live here. You’re not going to stick around forever.”</p><p>Reid picked up on a slight undercurrent in that statement, even though Luke still appeared happy. And if there was one thing that Reid Oliver was physically incapable of doing, it was ignoring underlying tension. No. He poked at it, and he poked at it. Especially when it came to Luke, it seemed.</p><p>“I would have said goodbye.”</p><p>Luke raised an eyebrow at the tone of his voice. “Really?” he asked dryly.</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>“I wonder.”</p><p>Reid smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have before,” Luke said, trying and failing to sound like he was joking. “I probably wouldn’t even have known you were leaving if I hadn’t gone to see you.”</p><p>Reid exhaled, crossing his arms on the tabletop as he leaned forward. “You wouldn’t have cared before. You made that clear enough.”</p><p>Luke’s forced smile dropped off his face. He scoffed and broke eye contact, instead staring out at the rest of the customers in Al’s for a moment. Then he shook his head; he stood quickly and turned, walking out of the restaurant without even a backwards glance.</p><p>Reid pulled himself to his feet, fumbling as he grabbed a bill out of his pocket and threw it on the table. It was much too much money, but he didn’t have time to worry about that. Instead he chased Luke out into the street.</p><p>“Now, you’re the one who doesn’t say goodbye.”</p><p>Luke shook his head. “Don’t start. I can’t even – ”</p><p>“Let’s have this out. We can’t just ignore it forever.”</p><p>Luke sighed. He stopped, put his hands on his hips and looked upwards as he tried to calm down. After a long beat, he turned to face Reid.</p><p>“It’s in the past.”</p><p>“So no grudges? No resentment? Well, then you’re a better person than me. Or maybe that’s just my healthy, and well-deserved, self-esteem” – Luke scoffed – “thinking my leaving would affect you one way or the other.”</p><p>“It did,” Luke admitted, shrugging as if they were talking about something entirely irrelevant. “Believe it or not, you actually broke my heart. Our little wing wasn’t enough for you. <i>I</i> wasn’t enough for you. I was ready to turn my back on everything – ”</p><p>Reid laughed derisively, shaking his head and turning away.</p><p>“<i>But</i> I moved on. You did too. And that’s fine. That’s <i>fine</i>.”</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>“And I don’t want to have this fight. I <i>want</i> to ignore it. Life’s too short! And maybe that sounds like some sort of cliché from the dying guy, but…”</p><p>Reid felt all the blood in his body run cold. He watched quietly as Luke searched for the words he wanted.</p><p>“But it’s true. What happened is in the past. If I only get a little time with you before you go home or before I – then I don’t want to spend it yelling at you or…or asking <i>why</i>. So if you want to fight, I’d just as soon prefer that you leave now.”</p><p>Luke started walking again. Reid stared after him for a moment, and then quickly caught up to him. He dragged Luke into an alley, nearly tossing him up against the wall. Luke stared at him in surprise, but Reid barely paused before he leaned forward and crushed Luke’s lips and body against his in a powerful kiss.</p><p>Luke made a surprised noise and then suddenly was giving back as good as he got. His hands flew up to Reid’s head, scrunching into his hair just like they used to, and his tongue was thrusting forcefully into Reid’s mouth. He let his weight fall slightly, caught between the wall and Reid’s body, even as he pulled Reid closer to him.</p><p>“I don’t want to fight,” Reid mumbled against Luke’s mouth.</p><p>And then Luke pushed Reid away. Reid stared at him, and Luke smiled regretfully at Reid’s breathless, debauched state and his clear confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We…I can’t even tell you how much I want this, but I can’t do it.”</p><p>Reid blinked. “You said you weren’t seeing anyone.”</p><p>“That’s not it. Although you <i>are</i>, so – ”</p><p>Reid shook his head quickly. “No, not really. The thing with Peter, it’s – it’s nothing.”</p><p>“Even still. I can’t. Not even counting the fact that I don't know how wise it is to start a relationship <i>now</i>...I mean, physically. I can’t.”</p><p>Luke looked extremely awkward, and Reid finally realized what he was saying.</p><p>“Oh. Oh! Right. Kidney failure. Not so great for acts of physical intimacy, I suppose. Especially considering – ”</p><p>“You’re babbling,” Luke said with a smile.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Luke sighed. He stared hungrily at Reid’s body, and Reid could feel himself start to respond.</p><p>“I suppose we could still…I could still…”</p><p>Reid shook his head. “I’d prefer it to be a two-way street.”</p><p>“So I should consider this incentive too?” Luke asked, a teasing smile springing to his face. “Get better so I can get some?”</p><p>“We need to find you a kidney.”</p><p>And suddenly Luke’s smile fell. “We need to be realistic.”</p><p>Reid sighed and bent forward, pressing his head against Luke’s shoulder. One of Luke’s hands came up; he buried it in Reid’s hair again.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>Reid chuckled as Luke took a piece of cheese off the sandwich Reid was building and replaced it with a leaf of lettuce.<p>“If you’re going to stuff so much food in your mouth, could you at least try to make some of it just a little bit healthier?”</p><p>“You’re just jealous because you have to eat that crap, and I get this awesome food.”</p><p>Luke smiled as he took his relatively unappealing lunch and walked over to the table in Katie’s kitchen. He sat down and waited for Reid to join him. He took a bite, tried his best not to make a face and then smacked his lips.</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>Reid took a giant bite of his sandwich. Some mayo dripped down his chin as he chewed and swallowed. He grinned widely at Luke. Luke shook his head, but couldn’t resist the urge to lean across the table and lick the smear clean, ending with a big kiss. Reid lifted his hand to the back of Luke’s head and held it in place as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>“Hello boys,” Katie greeted them cheerfully.</p><p>Luke immediately broke the kiss. He sat down in his seat and nodded at Katie and Jacob. He couldn’t quite meet her eyes.</p><p>“Jacob needs to change out of his school clothes and unpack his backpack. Don’t mind us.” Her voice was just barely sing-song as she led the little boy into his bedroom.</p><p>Despite her rather obvious attempts to give them alone time, Luke inhaled his lunch and raced out of there. When Jacob and Katie finally emerged nearly 20 minutes later, Reid was alone in the kitchen, cleaning up their lunch dishes.</p><p>“Where’s Luke?”</p><p>“You scared him away.”</p><p>“Aw, crap.”</p><p>Reid shrugged. He walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jacob sat down next to him and stared. The boy had some trouble figuring out what to think of the man who suddenly lived in his home. He stared at Reid a lot. It was kind of disconcerting.</p><p>“Are you Luke’s boyfriend?” he asked, struggling with the R as he often did.</p><p>Reid looked at him, then up at Katie. Katie held her palms up innocently.</p><p>“I didn’t put him up to anything.”</p><p>Reid looked at the kid again. “I guess,” he said, ignoring Katie’s tiny squeak at that reply.</p><p>“Luke’s my cousin.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So, if you get married, you’ll be my cousin too.”</p><p>“Well,” Reid said uncomfortably, now ignoring Katie’s barely-muffled laughter. “That’s probably not going to happen.”</p><p>“You don’t want to marry him?”</p><p>“No, it’s not – look, Jacob. It’s complicated, OK?”</p><p>Jacob stared at him some more, now with an eyebrow raised in skepticism.</p><p>“Don’t you want to go play or something?” Reid asked weakly.</p><p>Katie finally took pity on him, joining them on the couch and handing Jacob a small plate of crackers. He became entirely focused on his snack (a boy after Reid’s heart), and forgot about their conversation. Katie smiled at Reid over his head.</p><p>“So…you two have worked things out, huh?”</p><p>“What things?” Reid deflected.</p><p>“You know. All the mess from three years ago.”</p><p>Reid sighed. “We…I guess we just kind of agreed not to talk about three years ago. Ever.”</p><p>Katie took a page out of her son’s book and stared at Reid. “Healthy,” she finally said.</p><p>Reid shrugged.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>Reid checked his email the following morning. There was nothing urgent, and his bosses were more than willing to let him take off for the family medical crisis that Reid claimed was the reason he stayed in Illinois after the conference. It was true, in a twisted sort of way. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have oodles of vacation time.<p>He replied to the important messages, and was in the process of deleting others when his phone rang. He reached out absent-mindedly and picked up the phone.</p><p>“Oliver.”</p><p>“Reid, it’s Bob.”</p><p>Reid lifted his head as he felt his heart start to race. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to say this, but…you’re a match. Not ideal, but about as good as he could ever get, even if we waited for months.”</p><p>Reid exhaled, bending forward until his forehead touched the mousepad of his laptop. “Are you serious?” he muttered.</p><p>“It’s time you talked to Luke.”</p><p>He hung up with barely another word and closed the lid of his laptop. He went searching for Luke then, ultimately finding him on a bench in Old Town, where Luke was writing in a notebook. Without a single word, Reid bent down and kissed the hell out of Luke.</p><p>When he pulled away, Luke’s smile was slightly dazed, but completely irrepressible. He kept one hand resting lightly on Reid’s neck as he stared up at him.</p><p>“Hi,” he nearly whispered.</p><p>Reid sat down and looked at him intently. He folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward. “We’re a good match,” he said.</p><p>Luke’s grin got impossibly wider. “I think so too. Timing has never been our strong suit, but…I think so too.”</p><p>Reid laughed. “No, I mean…we’re a good match. Immunologically.”</p><p>Luke shook his head imperceptibly, unable to find words to ask what Reid meant.</p><p>“Did you know I’m B-positive too?”</p><p>Luke’s face blanched. He sat up straighter and scooted closer to Reid. “What are you saying?”</p><p>Reid licked his lower lip. “I asked Bob to test me, and…it looks good.”</p><p>Luke shook his head. “No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Reid, no.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t lie about this, Luke.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean. I won’t let you do this.”</p><p>Reid moved closer too, catching Luke in an almost-hug. He held firmly to Luke’s head and forced him to make eye contact.</p><p>“I’m going in and I’m having a kidney taken out of me. If you’re not there, it’s just going to be a waste.”</p><p>“Reid,” Luke breathed out.</p><p>He ducked his head, and Reid leaned closer until their foreheads touched.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>The next several days were a whirlwind of additional tests and pre-op procedures. The night before the planned surgery, before Reid checked into the hospital, he called a familiar number.<p>“Reid!” Peter said when he finally answered after three rings. “Are you back?”</p><p>“No,” Reid said succinctly. “I’m still in Illinois.”</p><p>There was a long pause. “OK. What’s going on?”</p><p>“I have a – a friend here who needs a kidney transplant.”</p><p>“Oh crap!”</p><p>“I’m a match, so…”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Reid stared at the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. He and Peter were emphatically not serious. They were friends with benefits, and even the term <i>friends</i> was stretching it. They may joke occasionally about something more, but neither of them wanted or expected anything beyond what they had. Reid knew all this. But he still didn’t think it’d be this hard.</p><p>“I haven’t been completely honest about all this,” he admitted.</p><p>Peter made a noncommittal noise. “So when you say ‘friend?’”</p><p>Reid didn’t answer. It turned out that was answer enough.</p><p>“Well, then I <i>really</i> hope the surgery works out,” Peter told him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Reid said softly.</p><p>“Let me know how it goes.”</p><p>“OK.”</p><p>Peter laughed shortly. “I’d say see you later, but…”</p><p>“We were…” Reid said.</p><p>“We were what we were,” Peter reminded him. “There are no broken hearts here.”</p><p>“Right. Yeah.”</p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Reid hung up the phone and stared at the screen for a moment. Then he pushed off the wall and walked towards Luke’s room. He wanted to see him one last time before he was admitted and had to deal with nurses poking and prodding him. As he approached the room, he heard voices and realized Katie was in there. Reid stopped abruptly and pressed himself against the wall so he could listen without being seen.</p><p>“I just can’t believe all this is really happening,” Luke was saying.</p><p>“It does seem kind of serendipitous,” Katie agreed. “But Reid would do anything for you.”</p><p>There was no audible reply from Luke, and then Katie asked, “Don’t you think that’s true?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I want to believe that, but – we haven’t talked about what this all means. What’s going to happen in a week or three when hopefully I’m on my way to full health and he needs to go back to work.”</p><p>“Luke. He’s giving you his kidney. I think he’s pretty committed to you, even if he hasn’t said anything about his feelings yet.”</p><p>“I know, I know! Ugh, I’m being crazy. It’s just…I thought he was really into me before, you know. I even – God, this is going to sound so lame, I even thought he, you know, that he quit for me.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I know, right? Because of the ultimatum from Bob about Invicta. Like Dr. Reid Oliver would ever choose his personal life over his career. I told you – lame.”</p><p>“He <i>did</i> quit for you.”</p><p>“Clearly that isn’t true, Katie, or he never would have left. I even went over to your place, all excited and – and hopeful, and…no. He explained it was all about the job at the Mayo Clinic. He told me I was a blip on his radar.”</p><p>“Luke!” Reid could hear the disbelief and shock in Katie’s voice. “Trust me on this. I was there when he made the decision to quit. I may have even…gently persuaded him in that decision.”</p><p>Reid quietly scoffed.</p><p>There was a long pause. “Then why did he - ?” Luke asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. But I wish I had forced this conversation with you sooner!”</p><p>Reid couldn’t listen to them anymore. He made some obvious noise as he reached for the door and pushed it completely open. Katie turned to face him, while Luke shifted on his bed and refused to meet Reid’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” Reid said.</p><p>“Hi!” Luke replied, overly cheerful.</p><p>“I better get home to Jacob,” Katie announced.</p><p>She stood and walked past Reid, stopping to pinch his arm. Hard.</p><p>“Ow! What was that for?!”</p><p>“Nothing,” Katie replied, stomping out of the room.</p><p>Reid turned to face Luke; Luke shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next several minutes, neither man said much. Reid sat in the nearest visitor’s chair, pretending he hated that Luke was holding his hand but secretly enjoying the feel of Luke’s warm, slightly dry skin. Luke suddenly inhaled, and he sounded determined. Reid started to feel a trickle of sweat trail down his back. He supposed they couldn’t avoid this conversation forever.</p><p>“Reid?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Reid murmured.</p><p>“Can we be honest with each other?”</p><p>“Of course. I’m nothing if not honest.”</p><p>“Most of the time,” Luke agreed. “Not always.”</p><p>Reid tilted his head in acknowledgment.</p><p>“For example…did you quit because of the Mayo Clinic job?”</p><p>“No,” Reid admitted.</p><p>“Did you quit because of me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You wanted to be with me more than you wanted to run the wing?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then why did you leave?”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to talk about this or ask why.”</p><p>“I don’t want to die not knowing.”</p><p>Reid stood up and walked away from the bed, turning his back on Luke. “You’re not going to die. No one’s going to die.”</p><p>“Ever? Did you discover the secret to immortality up there in Minnesota?”</p><p>“Luke.”</p><p>“Why did you leave Oakdale?” Luke demanded.</p><p>“Because I handed Bob Hughes my nametag and stethoscope and went to find you, but it was too late.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I quit. I gave up everything, and…then I saw you with Noah and…I thought you two were back together, and – ”</p><p>“<i>What?!</i>”</p><p>“You didn’t see me. You two were too busy talking and laughing and, I don’t know, reconnecting. Or so I thought.”</p><p>“We never got back together! I don’t even remember talking to him that day! I mean, I remember him telling me you quit, but not before tha…oh! No. I – We were just talking about old times. Reid, that was nothing!”</p><p>Reid laughed self-deprecatingly. “I know that now.”</p><p>Luke stayed quiet for a long time. “You’re Reid Oliver. I didn’t think you ever gave up on anything that easily.”</p><p>Reid faced Luke again. He returned to his chair, and when he was sitting again, he finally said, “I won’t stop fighting for my patients. But I never found it to be that easy when it came to – other things.”</p><p>“Like your heart?” Luke asked, smiling despite the seriousness of the subject.</p><p>“Oh God, shut up.”</p><p>“I wish you had talked to me about it,” Luke said, his voice wistful. “I could have told you it was nothing. I mean, I know I wasn’t being very reasonable with you. I was angry about the Invicta thing, but that was because I was so <i>hurt</i>! I was hurt because I wanted – I wanted everything with you, and I didn’t want to wait, and I didn’t want to devote myself to another person who would put me below everything else in his life. Why would I have ever gone back to Noah?”</p><p>Reid shrugged. “I’m sorry,” he said simply.</p><p>Luke nodded. He looked away, and he inhaled loudly.</p><p>“Are you going to cry?” Reid asked warily.</p><p>“No!” Luke exclaimed. “I’m pissed at you, you jerk!”</p><p>“What? Why?” Reid asked, surprised.</p><p>Luke faced him again and smacked him on the arm.</p><p>“Ow! Why is everyone abusing me tonight?”</p><p>“Because your pride and your stupid assumptions and your – your assholeness cost us three years!”</p><p>Reid sighed. He reached out and caressed the back of Luke’s head.</p><p>“Assholeness isn’t a word,” he said softly.</p><p>Luke backed away from Reid’s hand, closing his eyes and exhaling as he shook his head. Reid snickered. Then he leaned close and lightly kissed Luke’s lips.</p><p>“We’ll make up for it, I promise.”</p><p>“We may not be able to,” Luke pointed out quietly, and this time he did seem dangerously close to tears. “We may have lost our chance altogether.”</p><p>“You can’t think like that.”</p><p>“I can’t not.”</p><p>Reid lifted his other hand to Luke’s face and tilted his head up so they were looking at each other.</p><p>“We’re not going to lose out on this now, after everything. I’m Reid Oliver, remember? I won’t accept it.”</p><p>“OK,” Luke agreed softly, nodding in determination. “OK.”</p><p>“Besides, I think Jacob has his heart set on being the ring bearer for his cousin’s wedding.”</p><p>Luke did a double take, backing away from Reid and staring at him as if he’d grown horns.</p><p>“Something to keep in mind for the future.”</p><p>Luke couldn’t stop his grin.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>“Reid? Reid?”<p>In his head, Reid responded with a <i>Shut up and let me sleep</i>. All that came out was an unintelligible moan. Very quickly after that, Reid noticed there was something strapped to his face, preventing him from breathing and talking normally. That was clearly unacceptable, and he tried to lift a hand to remove it. His hand felt way too heavy, and it seemed there were things attached to it. What the fuck was going on?</p><p>“Reid, hold still. We'll remove that in a second.”</p><p>He was starting to become more aware of his surroundings, and as the oxygen tube was pulled away from his nose, he relaxed. He blinked rapidly, finally focusing on Bob leaning over his hospital bed.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Luke,” Reid replied, his voice rough.</p><p>Bob nodded. “Looking good. It’s nowhere near full function, obviously, but he’s starting to produce a little urine. Knock on wood, but I think the transplant’s going to take.”</p><p>Reid tried to respond with little success. He swallowed and cleared his throat.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Bob repeated.</p><p>“Crap.”</p><p>Bob chuckled. “Well, give it a few days. You’ll be able to return to normal soon enough. Normalish.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You only have one kidney,” Bob reminded him. “It shouldn’t affect you much, but you’ll still want to consider that in the future, of course. Drinking. Activity. Diet.”</p><p>“I didn’t think this thing through,” Reid muttered.</p><p>Bob laughed loudly. “Well, while you’re still drugged-up, here’s another thing you can agree to without considering all the consequences.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Reid asked, his eyes drifting shut.</p><p>“Didn’t want to tell you this while you still might have tried to leave again, but the board’s been investigating Meredith. Just got word they’re suspending his license and probably revoking it. Plagiarism and unethical research practices, funnily enough. If you know anyone who might be interested, Memorial’s gonna need someone to take over the wing.”</p><p>“Christ.”</p><p>“And maybe someday the whole hospital.”</p><p>Reid opened his eyes.</p><p>Bob winked at him. “I’m starting to believe Kim’s serious about this whole leaving me thing.”</p><p>Reid swallowed. “I need morphine.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>Reid was released from the hospital several days before Luke was. And as soon as he was able, he returned to Minnesota. Reid had resisted at first, wanting to stay with Luke during his recovery. But Luke had argued (which included some very persuasive kissing) that he had more than enough people around to take care of him, and the sooner Reid dealt with everything, the sooner he’d be back – and he may as well deal with it when Luke was out of commission instead of wasting any more time they could have together.<p>Despite everything that needed to be done, Reid hadn’t really expected to be away that long. Nonetheless, nearly six weeks passed before he could finally leave Minnesota for good. At first, he had to arrange to sell his place and direct the packing and furniture movement. Later, when he could work again, he had needed to serve out his notice, which included performing several surgeries and officially referring his remaining cases. And, unfortunately, filling out an ungodly amount of paperwork.</p><p>But every night, he’d talk to Luke on the phone. He’d smile softly as he heard the happiness and enthusiasm become more and more noticeable in Luke’s voice, and the exhaustion and pain disappear. Luke hit so many milestones while Reid was gone, from being released from the hospital himself, to being cleared for many activities. He even managed to start working from home a few hours a day, and maybe most importantly, he used the time to find a house.</p><p>Luke had decided that his current apartment (and Reid had certainly enjoyed teasing Luke once he learned he had finally moved out of his mommy’s house) simply wasn’t large enough for two people. When he made that particular observation over the phone, Reid had been speechless for nearly a minute – until Luke merely reminded him that they weren’t going to waste any more time and if Reid didn’t like it, tough.</p><p>Reid laughed to himself as he recalled the conversation. And then he tried to focus again. He was in his office at the hospital, packing up his few personal belongings. It was his last day in Minnesota, which seemed almost too good to be true, and he was planning on hopping into his car in a few minutes to start the six-plus hour drive. Reid couldn’t wait to see Luke with his own eyes, see that he was happy and healthy and wanted Reid (in more ways than one). He couldn’t wait to finally start running his neuro wing, his baby, the job he never should have left.</p><p>Just as Reid threw his last item into the box sitting on the desk, there was a knock on the door. Reid glanced up and sincerely smiled in welcome. It was Peter, whom he actually hadn’t seen since he’d been back in town. Neuro and cardio were on two different floors, in two different wings, and now that they were no longer…meeting outside of work, there had been no real opportunity or reason to interact.</p><p>Peter leaned against the doorframe and lifted his eyebrows.</p><p>“Making your great escape today?”</p><p>Reid nodded.</p><p>“I Googled this place,” Peter said, fighting a smirk. “Some…really weird stuff happens there.”</p><p>Reid sighed in resignation. He picked up the box and walked over to the door. Stopping a foot or so from Peter, he nodded. “I know.”</p><p>“At least you’ll never be bored.”</p><p>Reid smiled softly.</p><p>“Good luck,” Peter added.</p><p>Reid leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Take care,” he murmured, before walking around Peter and heading down the hall.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**</p>
</div>Reid nearly ran up the driveway, and when he reached the door, he pounded on it unceasingly.<p>“OK, OK,” he heard from inside. The door opened, and Luke’s expression changed from annoyance to pure happiness. “Reid!”</p><p>Reid stepped inside, scooping Luke into a tight embrace and immediately kissing him. He felt Luke’s arms wrap around him, and he barely heard the front door get kicked shut. Eventually, Reid pulled back, keeping his hands on Luke’s face; moments later, he inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. Luke was gazing back at him, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“Welcome home,” Luke murmured.</p><p>Reid swallowed. He skimmed his hands down Luke’s neck and across his shoulders. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Good,” Luke assured him, nodding. “Better than ever. Do you like the place?”</p><p>“Yes,” Reid responded immediately.</p><p>Luke fought a smirk. “You didn’t even look.”</p><p>“Does it have a bed and a fridge and a shower?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then it’s fine.”</p><p>“It has a very big bed,” Luke added saucily.</p><p>“Even better,” Reid replied, grinning.</p><p>And with that, Luke turned away from him. He held Reid’s hand in his own as he started to guide him down the hallway. Reid kept in close step, even as he bent his head to nuzzle Luke’s neck.</p><p>“Did you have a nice trip?” Luke asked, the smile on his face audible in his voice.</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Reid replied, not bothering to stop his activities.</p><p>Shortly after that, they stepped into the bedroom. It was still half-unpacked, and very minimally decorated (although already more than Reid would have ever bothered with). The important thing was there was a bed in the center. Reid pushed Luke closer, and Luke turned to face Reid again, walking backwards until his legs hit the edge of the mattress. He sat down and then pulled Reid on top of him.</p><p>“Be gentle,” he requested, smiling.</p><p>Reid propped himself on his hands and looked down at Luke warily. “Are you sure you’re ready – ”</p><p>Luke nodded. “Yes. That wasn’t what I meant. It’s just been a while.”</p><p>Reid lifted his eyebrows at that information. He bent down and gave Luke a quick peck before moving to his neck again.</p><p>“How long’s a while?”</p><p>“Huh?” Luke asked, sounding distracted. “Um. Like, seven or eight months.”</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>Luke chuckled. “Shut up. I was in kidney failure, remember.”</p><p>“No,” Reid replied, shifting to the other side of Luke’s neck, sliding one hand down and then back up underneath his shirt. When his fingernails scratched over Luke’s nipple, Luke bucked his hips against Reid’s thigh. “I was hoping you were going to say since Noah. Wanted to imagine you were keeping yourself pure for me.”</p><p>Luke laughed. Loudly.</p><p>Reid pulled away, smiling at Luke. He rolled to his back, then sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He felt the tips of Luke’s fingers tracing over the small of his back, just above the waist of his jeans. The light sensation ended, though, as Reid shifted to remove his pants and Luke's fingers fell away. Once he was undressed, he turned to face Luke, who was unbuttoning his own pants while staring hungrily at Reid.</p><p>“What?” Reid asked softly.</p><p>Luke smiled at him. “Like what I see. That’s all.”</p><p>Reid ducked his head, feeling almost bashful. Then he focused on Luke again, helping him to remove the rest of his clothes. He lowered himself onto Luke, and they both exhaled roughly when they came into contact with each other.</p><p>Reid stared at Luke, the smile falling off his face and his breath turning slow and heavy as they became lost in each other’s gaze. He propped himself on his elbows, moving his hands up to Luke’s hair, and he rotated his hips, grinding his cock against Luke’s. Luke’s eyes fluttered, and his hand pressed against the small of Reid’s back.</p><p>“Reid,” he moaned, biting his lower lip and releasing it quickly. “Want you inside me.”</p><p>Reid smiled quickly, teasingly. He dropped one hand down to Luke’s torso, resting it lightly over Luke’s scar. “Already am.”</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, then pressed against Reid’s shoulder until they switched positions. Pushing himself to his knees, Luke straddled Reid as he reached over for the bedside table.</p><p>“Have to do everything myself, huh?”</p><p>Reid’s cheerful laughter echoed throughout the room, but ended abruptly when Luke began to roll the condom onto Reid’s cock. Moments later, Luke lifted higher and reached behind himself. He exhaled as he inserted two of his own fingers and started to stretch and slick his opening.</p><p>Reid watched in awe, taking in the sight of Luke from his closed eyes and open, shiny-wet mouth, to the Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat with every strangled swallow, to the muscles of his stomach rippling with the exertion, to his arm flexing as he moved, to the fluid leaking out of his hard, straining cock.</p><p>“Fuck,” Reid breathed.</p><p>Luke opened his eyes and looked down, meeting Reid’s gaze. They locked eyes, and Luke gave Reid a small smile. Reid smoothed his palm up Luke’s thigh, around his hip, over the curve of his ass, finally stopping when his hand joined Luke’s. He pressed two digits carefully inside, tangling them with Luke’s own fingers.</p><p>And then he hooked them and pulled Luke’s hand away. Reid sat up as he guided Luke to sink down on his cock. He made a small noise as the tight heat enveloped him, and then he pulled Luke closer, meeting him in a kiss. Reid thrust up, filling Luke completely, leaving one hand on his waist to help set a rhythm for their movements.</p><p>Luke rode him faster and faster. He reached one hand out, gripping the top edge of the headboard momentarily before flattening his palm and pushing against it, using it to provide solid support. Luke broke the kiss, moaning as he buried his face in the groove of Reid’s neck. Reid responded by placing his other hand on Luke’s waist, and push-pulling him down, forcing Luke fully onto him even as he lifted his own hips with all the force he could muster.</p><p>Reid and Luke rocked together. Luke called out in pleasure and Reid grunted and their hands moved everywhere – slid over sweaty skin and tangled into hair. Reid pressed the tips of his fingers against Luke’s cheeks, tilting his face again until they were kissing passionately. He slipped his tongue into Luke’s mouth, with the same urgency with which his cock was pounding into Luke.</p><p>Soon, the need to come was unbearable, but Reid’s orgasm stubbornly remained just out of reach. He lifted Luke slightly, repositioning himself even as he forced Luke to fall backwards to the mattress. Luke went willingly, hooking his knees along Reid’s waist and clutching at his shoulders. Reid planted his feet against the headboard, pushing off it to gain force as he continued to enter Luke.</p><p>“Reid, please. I need – I need to – ”</p><p>Reid groaned, finding Luke’s mouth with his own again and swallowing Luke’s shout as he fell apart underneath him. The splashes of come spreading between their stomachs, the waves all around Reid’s cock, the shaking of Luke’s body, everything was enough to push Reid over the edge.</p><p>Reid lost all strength in his arms, and he fell onto Luke, sharply exhaling a somewhat disbelieving laugh. He heard Luke’s answering smile in his voice as he babbled softly-whispered phrases of <i>so good</i> and <i>finally</i> and <i>love you</i> in Reid’s ear.</p><p>Reid made a small noise as he pulled out of Luke and rolled to his side. He turned his head and stared at him, then looked at the ceiling and swallowed.</p><p>“I can’t believe I walked away from the chance of that.”</p><p>Luke reached a hand out, placing his palm over Reid’s fingers. He licked his lips. “We talked about this. It’s in the past. We both realize we were idiots.”</p><p>“Me especially.”</p><p>“You especially,” Luke agreed with a grin. “Let’s just focus on the future. We get one now…thanks to you.”</p><p>Reid sighed. He rolled closer to Luke and rested his palm against Luke’s cheek. “I’d do it again, you know. In a heartbeat.”</p><p>Luke smiled.</p><p>Reid tilted his head. “I figure this has to win me at least the first dozen fights. Maybe even the first hundred,” he added with mock sincerity.</p><p>Luke looked to the ceiling, laughing once in surprise. He ignored Reid’s chortling as he reached out blindly and found a pillow. Gripping the edge, Luke whipped the pillow around and smacked it against Reid’s chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone was curious, the original prompt was inspired by a couple who was on Yahoo news/in People/maybe elsewhere. They were previously involved, met again over Facebook, and then the woman donated a kidney to the man (they are now married).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>